A microscope for studying materials (e.g., petrography) is a type of optical microscope used in material science, petrology and optical mineralogy to identify materials, rocks and minerals in thin sections. The microscope is used in material sciences, material engineering, optical mineralogy, and petrography. The method is called polarized light microscopy (PLM).